


Just as Long as I'm the Name on Your Tattooed Heart

by poisonivory



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Tattoos, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory
Summary: Jason's been out of town. Roy has a welcome home present for him.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 30
Kudos: 238





	Just as Long as I'm the Name on Your Tattooed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> God, this turned out so sappy, but we're into that, right? Collectively?
> 
> The extremely on-the-nose title is from Ariana Grande's "Tattooed Heart."

Jason dropped his bag in the entryway with a thump and felt his shoulders come down from around his ears. He’d been in Gotham for the past three weeks helping Bruce with his latest self-inflicted crisis, but after far too many sleepless nights and an already too long cross-country flight made longer by an extra hour of circling at the end, he was finally home.

 _Home._ His mouth curved wryly. Something he never thought he’d have turned out to have been waiting for him, three thousand miles away from where he’d thought it was.

“Jay? That you?” Roy called, sounding muffled..

“If it’s not, you’d better upgrade our security system,” Jason called back.

He left his boots in the hall too and followed the sound of Roy’s voice to the living room, where he found his boyfriend...on his hands and knees with his head and one arm under the couch, ass swaying back and forth slightly as he reached for whatever it was he was trying to unearth. Jason cocked his head and appreciated the view. Damn, those were his favorite jeans of Roy’s, too.

“Well, that’s a hell of a greeting,” Jason said.

Roy laughed. “Impeccable timing as always, Jaybird. Lian lost her favorite toy truck under here, like, the day after you left, and I didn’t want to get all scrunched up like this to grab it until now.” He backed up until he emerged with the truck triumphantly clutched in his hand.

“Why didn’t you want to get scrunched up?” Jason asked as Roy stood up.

“Do I have any dust bunnies in my hair?” Roy asked, ruffling it until Jason reached out and brushed a single bit of fluff away. “Thanks. Hi,” he added, his smile going warm and melting.

Jason let Roy draw him into a kiss. The heat of his mouth was sweet and familiar, but not enough to keep Jason from noticing Roy was dodging the question. He pulled back and frowned at Roy. “Did you get hurt on patrol?”

“No, I’m fine,” Roy said, and he didn’t even look evasive. Still… “Come back, more kissing please.”

Jason didn’t protest this one either, although he did huff a laugh against Roy’s mouth when he felt hands sliding down his back to cup his ass. “Just kissing?”

“You’ve been gone _three weeks_ ,” Roy protested, dipping his head to kiss Jason’s neck. “Phone sex is fun, but it’s not the same. Plus I keep thinking Alfred’s standing right behind you dusting something.”

Jason wrinkled his nose. “Well, now I’m never calling you from the manor ever again, congratulations,” he said. “Where’s the munchkin?”

“Playdate with Haley from her class at school. She’ll be there for _hours_ ,” Roy said, squeezing his double handful gently. “But if you’re too tired…”

He let go and stepped away. Jason laughed and snagged a fistful of his T-shirt, tugging him down the hall toward their bedroom.

“You’re not fooling anyone,” he said. “Come on, Harper, welcome me home properly.”

They tumbled onto the unmade bed, Roy beneath Jason and looking perfectly happy to be there. Jason kissed him slow and deep, enjoying the fact that he was _home_ , that he had Roy in his arms again, that they didn’t have to hurry or be quiet so they didn’t wake Lian.

Roy’s fingers slid under the hem of Jason’s shirt. “Take this off. I haven’t gotten to ogle you in weeks and you _refuse_ to send me nudes.”

“Yeah, because Lian’s on your phone playing Candy Crush twelve hours a day,” Jason retorted, but he sat up and tugged his shirt off.

“How dare you impugn my parenting skills, it is no more than eleven hours,” Roy retorted, then grinned as he skimmed his palms up over Jason’s abs. “ _There_ you are.”

“Here I am,” Jason agreed, rendered briefly stupid and ineloquent by the brightness of Roy’s smile. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight and he shifted his weight, bracing himself with his hands on Roy’s hips.

Roy winced.

Jason froze. “You said you weren’t hurt.”

“I’m not,” Roy said, but now he definitely looked cagey.

Jason snapped his fingers at Roy’s shirt. “Off.”

“You know I love it when you’re bossy,” Roy said, sitting up enough to get his shirt off, but Jason didn’t take the bait. There was _something_ at Roy’s left hip, but it was still mostly hidden by his pants. Jason moved lower so that Roy could open his fly, push his jeans down a bit, and reveal—

—a new tattoo. Of a bird in flight, black and gray and the tiniest splashes of red, looking like it could take wing off of Roy’s skin at any moment. The area around it was slightly inflamed but it was clearly healed. Roy must have gotten it practically the minute Jason left for Gotham.

“Surprise,” Roy said. Jason glanced up at him. He was propped up on his elbows and he was smiling, but Jason knew when Roy was nervous. “What do you think?”

Jason’s gaze dropped back to the tattoo, and he traced around the edges with his finger—lightly, oh so lightly, but Roy’s stomach still twitched at his touch. “What,” he said, and had to start again. “What kind of bird is it?”

“What kind do you think?” Roy asked.

“You don’t.” Why was it so hard for Jason to talk? “You don’t have tattoos for…” _Any former lovers_ , he didn’t say. “...anyone but Lian.”

“Yeah, well, here’s the thing about tattoos, Jaybird,” Roy said, and the way he leaned on the nickname left no possibility of misunderstanding. “They’re permanent.”

Permanent. Jason was etched on Roy’s skin _permanently_ , and Roy had _chosen_ that, chosen _him_ , waited until Jason would be gone long enough for it to heal to surprise him with it. Jason traced the outstretched wings and thought they were the most beautiful lie he’d ever seen, because there was no way he was flying away from this. He didn’t _want_ to.

“Come on, give me something here,” Roy said. “Do you hate it?”

Jason gave him a startled look. “Do I—are you fucking—” He surged forward, climbing up over Roy to kiss him fiercely. “You _idiot_. I _love_ it, I...you really got this for me?”

“I really got this for you,” Roy confirmed, the nervousness bleeding out of him until only love remained. “It was this or a big red bat on my ass, and I thought this was marginally more tasteful.”

“Marginally,” Jason agreed, laughing against his mouth. “I gotta...just…”

He scrambled backwards, tugging Roy with him until he was on his knees at the foot of the bed, Roy’s legs hanging off the edge. Roy shifted his hips up when Jason prodded, let Jason tug his jeans and boxer briefs down to pool around his ankles.

“Oh,” Roy said. “Well, if you gotta, you gotta.”

He was still only a little hard, but that was okay—Jason liked that, feeling Roy plump up against his tongue, knowing he was turning Roy on. Roy sighed his appreciation when Jason took him in his mouth, one hand dropping to rest against his curls.

“Been dreaming about this for three weeks,” Roy said. “You have no idea how tempted I was to call you home for a sexy emergency.”

Jason pulled off to laugh, pumping Roy’s quickly hardening dick with his fist. “It’s a good thing you didn’t,” he said. “I would have jumped you the second I saw that thing, and that’s probably not good tattoo care.”

“No, but it’s yours,” Roy said, hips twitching up. “You can mess it up if you wanna.”

Jason groaned and wrapped his lips around Roy again. He was aware he was blowing him with absolutely zero finesse, too eager to think about his technique, but between Roy’s little noises and the fact that he was fully hard on Jason’s tongue now, he was pretty sure Roy didn’t mind.

“Baby,” Roy sighed, fingers ruffling through Jason’s hair. “Missed you so much...god, this thing hurt like a bitch the first week and I didn’t even care because it meant I got to think about you.”

Jason moaned wetly and reached down to palm his own dick through his jeans. He’d gotten hard nearly as fast as Roy, and without being touched. Roy’s voice and smell and taste usually had that effect on him, but this was particularly quick.

Roy noticed, of course. Roy noticed everything, at least in the bedroom. “You getting hard, baby?” he asked, bringing his hand down to cup Jason’s cheek, and Jason knew he was feeling the movement of his own dick in Jason’s mouth. “You miss me too?”

Jason gave him a heated look through his lashes, all he could do with his mouth full. It got the message across, if Roy’s breathy “Fuck” was any indication.

But god, of _course_ he had missed Roy—his touch and his stupid jokes and his endless faith in Jason and yeah, his dick, too. Had missed their home, their routines, the little family they’d built together. He would always have missions that took him away from Star City, to Gotham or around the world, and so would Roy—it was a simple fact of the lives they led. He wouldn’t _want_ to stay grounded _all_ the time. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about his safe landing every minute he was away.

His jaw was starting to ache in that sweet, perfect way, and Roy was leaking across his tongue. Jason fumbled with his own fly, groaned around Roy’s dick as the pressure eased, as he got himself in his hand.

“God, fuck, _yes_ ,” Roy said. “Touch yourself, Jay. I want to watch you get yourself off.”

Jason moaned again. He would have thought that by now he’d have gotten used to Roy’s particular brand of nonstop dirty talk, but apparently not.

“Close,” Roy gasped a minute later, his hips twitching up. “Gonna take it? Gonna let me come in your mouth?”

Jason hummed and looked up to meet Roy’s gaze. He only got a second to enjoy the sight of Roy’s eyes with the pupils blown, the thinnest bands of pale blue around them, before Roy’s eyes shut and his head dropped back and he came with a shuddering groan on Jason’s tongue. Jason swallowed around him until he whimpered, his own dick throbbing in his hand.

“Fuck,” Roy breathed as Jason let him slip out of his mouth. “You want to come up here and let me take care of that?”

Jason shook his head, hand speeding on his dick. “Just...talk to me?” he managed. His voice sounded like he’d tripled his smoking habit instead of quitting it for the kid.

“ _Baby_ ,” Roy crooned, and Jason rested his cheek on Roy’s thigh, stared at the tattoo on his hip and fucked into his fist. Roy’s fingers carded through his curls, smoothed them back, stroked the side of his face. “Beautiful boy. Fuck, you look so gorgeous like this, on your knees for me. Love seeing you when you’re close, love seeing you feeling good. Never get enough of you or your perfect mouth, Jaybird, I swear. Love you so fucking much—”

“Roy—!” Jason choked out, and then he was pressing his face into Roy’s thigh and coming over his fingers and Roy’s hands were on him, steadying, soothing, loving.

Finally, Jason sagged back on his heels. Roy let him stay there for a minute, still petting him, before tipping his chin up with two fingers. “Feel like coming up here _now?_ ”

Jason laughed tiredly and eased himself up, wincing as his knees protested. Roy scooted up the bed, and Jason kicked off his jeans and underwear, wiping his hand on the latter, before crawling up the bed to sprawl on top of Roy.

“Oof,” Roy said idly. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Jason said, and kissed Roy, less urgently this time, letting Roy taste himself on Jason’s tongue.

Roy smoothed a hand down Jason’s side. “So,” he said when they broke apart. “You _really_ like the tattoo.”

“Eh, it’s okay,” Jason said, and Roy laughed.

“If just ‘okay’ gets me a blowjob like that, I can’t _wait_ to see what the red bat on my ass gets me,” he said.

“Divorced,” Jason said sweetly, and Roy laughed again. The hand on Jason’s side dipped a little lower, slid around a little further back, and Jason raised his eyebrows. “You going somewhere with that?”

“You’ve been gone for three weeks!” Roy protested. “And like I said, we don’t have to pick up Lian for _hours_.”

Jason pretended to consider it. “All right, Harper,” he said, shifting so that he was straddling Roy again. “Show me what you got.”

After all, they had time to kill, and nowhere to be. They were already home.

**Author's Note:**

> I've said this before, but I head canon that Roy has, um, different, non-terrible tattoos - in this case, specifically a willow tree for Lian, hence Jason's referencing it.
> 
> [Come say hi on tumblr!](https://pluckyredhead.tumblr.com/)


End file.
